Inevitable
by roxyfire57
Summary: This is an AU fic where Frieza never existed. Which means Vegetasei was never destroyed, and Goku/Kakarot was never sent to Earth. Bulma never went to find the dragonballs like the original timeline and the z fighters never met. But some things are inevitable and how would they all find each other? Characters are all OOC. Unlike any fic you've ever read before. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fic where Frieza never existed. Which means Vegetasei was never destroyed, and Goku/Kakarot was never sent to Earth. Bulma never went to find the dragonballs like the original timeline and the z fighters never met. But some things are inevitable and how would they all find each other? Characters are all OOC.**

**I'm sorry this is really short :'0 I know i'm supposed to be working on 'Only Ones' but i'm taking a break from that and this is supposed to be a stress reliever from the upcoming exams... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ:(****Chapter 1: Prince Vegeta and Kakarot**

"Bardock, Raditz! Kakarot is going to be born today, hmm?" "Yes your highness! Ahh I can't wait to meet my little brother!" Radditz, the long hared saiyajin, cheered. Young Prince Vegeta stared up at his mentor. "I want a little brother too..." he murmured. _It'll be so fun to have a little sibling to play-uh I mean spar with! _Bardock caught that and replied, "perhaps you should ask His Majesty your Father." Vegeta thought for a while, an intense look on his amusing five year old face. Finally he asked," Where to babies come from?" Bardock paled. "Wh-why do you ask, your highness?" A sudden mischievous glint erupted in the prince's eyes. "Maybe I can make a little brother!" Bardock shifted uncomfortably. "It doesn't work that way, young Prince..." Vegeta frowned. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Ah here we are, the nursery." Vegeta and Radditz's faces broke into large grins and they rushed in, eager to meet the new member of the family. Bardock sighed, glad to be out of that uncomfortable pressing conversation. "kids..." he muttered and massaged his temples. _So annoying and hyperactive. Having Radditz around in bad enough, and soon that little 7 year old is going to have a partner in crime. _He cringed at that thought. He followed his son and the young Prince into the nursery before they could cause any real damage.

"Hello Kakarot! I'm your older brother, Radditz! You must listen to me and do whatever I tell you to, got it?" Radditz proudly proclaimed and nudged Vegeta. "Come on, tell him who you are!" he encouraged playfully. "What? Oh! I'm Prince Vegeta and you have to do whatever I say too as I'm older than you and I'm royalty!" The two chibis laughed when Kakarot nibbled the tip of his tail and looked up at them, confused. "Stop bothering him..." Bardock said tiredly and went over to his mate. "Let them be, they're just kids." she replied good-naturedly. (A/N: Did Goku/Kakarot's mum have a name? I don't remember. Any suggestions for her name? I'll use the good ones in the later chapters:D) "Tsk tsk. They better not be badly influencing him," Bardock warned. She laughed.

Prince Vegeta looked at Kakarot. Kakarot looked back. "You look a lot like your Dad. Maybe you'll turn out to be as smart and as strong as he is." he commented. "He doesn't look very bright, does he?" Radditz stated, observing his new brother play with his furry appendage, looking amused as it swayed and twirled around him. "Don't insult your brother. He's just a baby." Bardock scolded, earning a soft glare from his mate. "Give it a rest, darling. And stop grumbling, act your age."

Vegeta spared one last look at the little saiyajin baby. _One day, you are gonna be really strong. I'm sure of it._

**Chapter 2: Bulma and Chi Chi**


	2. Chapter 2

******This is an AU fic where Frieza never existed. Which means Vegetasei was never destroyed, and Goku/Kakarot was never sent to Earth. Bulma never went to find the dragonballs like the original timeline and the z fighters never met. But some things are inevitable and how would they all find each other? Characters are all OOC.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, bulla would not have existed. (I'm sorry bulla fans! I just don't like her very much.)**

**I'm sorry this is really short too...**

**Chapter 2: Bulma and Chi Chi**

"Mummy! I'm going to school now, okay?" The little blue-haired heiress called out. "Have fun sweetheart! Don't stay out too late!" The ditzy blonde replied, waving to her daughter. Bulma hopped onto the backseat of the hovercar waiting for her and smiled broadly at her friend. "Hello Chi Chi! Hello Ox King!" She had a lopsided grin on her face, mirroring her mother's. "Bulma!" The raven haired 4 year old threw her arms around the heiress and smiled innocently. Chi Chi and Bulma had met in kindergarten amd had been best friends ever since. Ever since, well, 3 days ago. But no one minded at all, after all in kindergarten as long as you smile and be cheerful you can have as many friends as you like. The innocence and friendliness of children is just magical that way.

Ox King drove the two girls to their kindergarten. "Bye bye papa!" "Bye Ox King!" They unstrapped themselves from their seats and jumped off. Hand in hand they walked in, with Bulma holding a book in her other hand. Chi Chi was clutching a toy frying pan. Somehow she was very fond of that thing. "Hello Yamcha!" Bulma waved at a black haired scruffy looking child. Yamcha spotted her, blushed deeply and sighly returned the wave. Then, he promptly fainted. "I think he's afraid of girls." Chi Chi commented, and they both shrugged. "Anyhow, he's cute." Bulma absent-mindedly twirled her blue locks around her finger. The two sat down next to each other. Just then, a little purple haired girl skipped in. She had a large bow in her hair and wavy locks, and was humming merrily. (A/N: Sound familiar?) "Hallo!" She stopped and waved. Bulma and Chi chi waved back. "Hello! Do you wanna be our friend?"

"Really? Wow! No one ever wants to be my friend before!" The new girl looked astonished. "Why not? You seem pretty nice." Bulma nodded her agreement. "Ah-aH-AH-CHOO!" Instantly, her hair turned blonde and her cheerful smile converted into a deep scowl. (A?N: Sound familiar now?) "Nice?! What the f*** are you thinking?! I'm not nice!" Everyone was startled by both her sudden change in appearance and character. Yamcha regained consciousness st this point of time and sauntered over. "Hey, what's your-" Before he completed his sentence Blondie landed a punch in his face, knocking him out again. "That's what you get for messing with-ah-oh no-ah-choo!) And once again her blonde hair was replaced with purple and an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, every time I sneeze, my character changes..." She laughed nervously. _Are they going to take back their friendship? I hope not. They're really nice, and I don't want to be left without friends! _Bulma and Chi Chi shared a look. _Well that was interesting. _

**Chapter 3: Prince Vegeta and Bulma (part 1) **


	3. Chapter 3

******This is an AU fic where Frieza never existed. Which means Vegetasei was never destroyed, and Goku/Kakarot was never sent to Earth. Bulma never went to find the dragonballs like the original timeline and the z fighters never met. But some things are inevitable and how would they all find each other? Characters are all OOC.**

******I don't own DBZ. All I have is a dog. And she steals. **

******This is short again. Anyway R&R:)**

**Chapter 3: Bulma and Prince Vegeta (part 1)**

"Father, where are we going?"

"Well son, we are going to a planet called Earth."

"What? Why would we go all the way over there?! Those earthlings are pathetic and weak, they will be no challenge! Just let one of the third-class take care of this." Prince Vegeta pouted. He hadn't meant that as an insult to the third-class saiyajin warriors, considering he was friends with two of them. But he currently wanted to do was to go train instead of taking a long worthless trip to some mud-ball planet. "Well, I was told that this planet is in really good condition. Besides, we could get some new slaves as well." King Vegeta saw the unconvinced look on his son's face. He sighed, adding on, "Bardock, Radditz and Kakarot are coming along too." Immediately the 8 year old Prince brightened up. "Really?" _Sigh. That boy... _"Yes, but I haven't told them yet. Would you be so kind as to go inform them" _and let me have some moments in peace, _he added silently. Vegeta stalked out with is cape flowing behind him, seemingly unaffected by the news, but inside he was bursting with excitement. _Yes! I get to destroy a planet and kill people for fun WITH my friends-uh I mean subjects. *cough*_

King Vegeta collapsed in his throne. "Kids," he muttered. "So infuriating." In actual fact he wanted to go to Earth as firstly; yes he wanted new slaves, secondly, he felt it would be good for his son to experience a new environment. (A/N: Remember, Frieza doesn't exist in this timeline, so Prince Vegeta wasn't captured and sent to purge planets as a child.) And as much as he'd hated to admit it, the King new that his son was stronger than himself, and might be able to reach the Legendary. Yes, he felt proud, but at the same time he felt defeated-to be surpassed by a child, one's own son, for that matter! His pride had both taken a beating, and a raise. Still he felt the need to test the young Prince by immersing him in a new environment to see how he would react. Just then, his expert Saiya-jin hearing picked up the shouts of triumph from three certain Saiya-jin children. Noticeably his son, Kakarot, and Radditz. Followed by another not-so-pleased yell from Bardock. Bardock was a strong and capable warrior, but King Vegeta highly doubted that he would be able to contain three hyper-excited Saiya-jin boys on a rampage.

-6 months later-

"This. Place. Is. Boring!" "Currently entering planet's atmosphere." The robotic voice droned on. Chibi Vegeta frowned. _This had better be worth it. _"Be patient." King Vegeta chided. (A/N: They are using a large ship, not one of those stupidly cramped space pod thingies. Why? Well because they are the Prince and King and duh they would bring an entire army with them! Now I know you are thinking: What?! Earth is full of humans that are so weak compared to the saiya-jins but Hey! You can never be too careful ;D) "We have been on this stupid ship with nothing to do for 6 years-""6 months." corrected the King. Prince Vegeta's tail trashed widly, not liking having been interrupted. "-and you want me to be patient?!" "I doubt that the Saiya-jin race would appreciate having an impatient, stubborn and demanding King." The older Vegeta replied. "They apple doesn't fall too far from the tree..." Chibi Vegeta muttered. The un-chibi Vegeta chose to ignore that comment.

The ship landed on a plain. The Saiya-jin King stepped out and admired the surroundings. _This place is so unlike Vegetasei... But still beautiful. _"Eliminate all life forms on this planet, but take some as slaves." The saiya-jin warriors filed out, eager to blow something up after sitting still for 6 months. King Vegeta felt a tap on his shoulders, and spun around to face Bardock. "What?!" he snapped. "Well sire, it seems we have a problem..." "Well? Get on with it?" King Vegeta scowled at the third-class. He was eager to meet the native-earthlings before they were all brutally murdered. "Uh... it seems like our sons are missing." The king's eyes widened. "Vegeta!"

The young Prince winced and disabled his scouter, ears ringing. _Can't that old man ever stop shouting? _"So what should we do?" The 3 year old Kakarot asked. "Well, we could go blow up buildings and stuff." Radditz said matter-of-factly. He looked at his prince for confirmation, and smiled whe he nodded. The trio flew off to the nearest city. When they landed they spotted a few saiya-jin soldiers wrecking havoc. "That looks like fun! I wanna play too!" Kakarot exclaimed. Radditz smirked (A/N: not as good as a vegeta-smirk though.) at his brother's enthusiasm and formed a ki blast in his hand, demolishing several buildings. Vegeta scanned the area and spotted a dome-shaped house. _Strange, _he thought. _None of the buildings here are that shape... _He neared it and saw that there were some words written on that building, but had no idea what they were. He couldn't read whatever-language-earthlings-write-in. He shrugged. "This planet's gonna be gone soon anyway, so why bother?" He touched down and unceremoniously ripped the door off it's hinges.

"AHHHHH!" _Man, these earthlings are so freaking loud! "_Shut up before I kill you all!" Prince Vegeta glanced at the trio. _An old geezer with lavender_ hair(Dr Briefs)_ and a stupid_ cat(Scratch),_ a freaky lady with curly blonde_ hair(Mrs Briefs)_ and forever-closed eyes, and another blonde girl_(Tights, Bulma's sister from Jaco the Galactic Patrolman). "Wha-wha do you want?!" The blonde girl stammers. "Ha! I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jin, and I am here to-" "Stay away from them!" I loud, shrieking voice interrupted. Vegeta spun around-just in time to be assaulted by a blue-haired little girl with a laser gun.

**Was that bad? Sorry if it was. Thank you 'emotionally crippled reader' for your idea. If you have no idea who Tights is, try **** wiki/Tights. She is Bulma's elder sister.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update. Thanks to all my reviewers! Your comments are greatly appreciated:) I added Tights, Bulma's sister. For those who like Yamcha and pity him (I mean, who doesn't? He has been dating Bulma for years then Vegeta comes in and takes her away-don't get me wrong, Vegeta is my favorite character next to Trunks. Also Gohan who is decades younger gets married before Yamcha does.) I've decided to give him a chance in this fic! Haha-what? Don't worry Bulma and Veggie are my fav couple so there's no way I'm breaking them up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ-if I did, Colin Morgan would have the world's tiniest ears. (I'm sorry, CM fans! But face it, that guy has unnaturally huge ears.)**

**Chapter 4: Vegeta and Bulma part 2 (and a little bit of Yamcha and Tights)**

"Ow! What was that? A toy laser?" Vegeta stared indignantly at the blue-haired girl. "What?! For your information, that was an energy draining laser and I invented it!" "Energy-draining? Bah! I bet it doesn't work!" Vegeta crossed his arms and taunted. He got the desired effect, the little girl in front of him turned red and started shrieking, "I am a genius! Of course it works!" She clutched the handle of the gun till her knuckles turned white. Vegeta smirked, he was enjoying this. That was, until she pounced on him.

"Oww!" Man she was heavy! A little too heavy... Vegeta struggled under her grasp. "What did you do to me! I don't have the energy to even push a weakling like you off of me!" Vegeta could have sworn the girl was smirking at him-him, the prince of all saiya-jins! "Like I've told you," Bulma retorted, "this is a energy draining gun-it drains you energy, dummy!" Vegeta growled. "How dare you insult the mighty Prince of all Saiya-jins!" "For a prince you really are rude and stupid!" She shrieked back. That did it.

Vegeta took all his effort to roll over and grab the laser gun. Or rather, tried to. They engaged in a little struggle. Tights shrieked and hugged her knees, unable to bring herself to help her sister. "You humans are stupid and loud!" Vegeta shouted and made a lunge. Bulma tossed the gun just out of his reach. "You monkey-people are rude and stupid and loud!" Vegeta fumed. "You little wrench! I am the prince of all saiya-jins and you will bow down to me!" He made another wild grab for the gun-this time successfully knocking it out of Bulma's hands. Triumphant he threw the little girl off him and stood up, grabbing the gun. _Now how does this work, exactly?_ He mused, examining the device in his hands._ It seemed so simple yet so complicated. Did that annoying loudmouth girl really invent this?_ He did not realise Bulma as she yanked his cape and pulled it, throwing him off his feet. Still having not recovered from the energy-drain, he collapsed, losing his hold once again on the gun. It slid across the floor and hit the metal edge of the door.

It flung open. In the doorway stood a wide-eyed black-haired child, panting from fright and exhaustion. "They're everywhere! Destroying everything! Help!" He stopped short when he spotted Bulma and Vegeta entangled in each other's grasp. "Yamcha!" Bulma squealed, happy to see her friend. "Grab the gun!" She frantically motioned to the energy-draining device next to the door. "Yamcha picked it up warily. "Is this it?"

"Yes yes!" She cried out excitedly, and tried in vain to wriggle out of the flame-haired boy's grasp. Unfortunately that was not to be the case, Bulma was tangled with his cape and her dress pinned to his armor. Vegeta had his hands tied behind his back, gripping Bulma's collar and his cape was flapping around wildly. The two were a human-saiya-jin pretzel playing a game of dress-up twisty. Sighing she dug her nails into Vegeta's arm, igniting a howl of pain from him. "Toss it over!" She yelled at her dazed friend. _The effects of the energy-drain would wear off soon_ she knew, and she wanted to shoot him again to prolong the effect before he could get up and kill her. "Don't you dare! I can easily blast you apart!" Vegeta countered, glaring. Yamcha gulped and paled. He stood there contemplating his next move.

"He's lying! That's an energy-draining gun, and I shot him with it! The effects are gonna wear off soon so shoot him again!" Bulma shrieked. Taking the chance she was distracted he flipped them over, so he was at the top. But they were still in an uncomfortable tangle, unable to break free. Still Vegeta enjoyed the brief moment of dominance over the blue-haired female. He gave a forceful tug at her dress (which, considering his current state, wasn't very forceful at all.) and managed to tear the hem. The girl shrieked and kicked Vegeta in the stomach, causing him to yelp and double over. Yamcha recovered from his initial shock. "How do you use this?" He asked.

"That's right, how do you use this?" A new voice appeared. Yamcha gulped, turned around, and found himself face-to-face with a Vegeta version 2. "Ahhhh!" He screamed, when the gun was snatched out of his hands. "This looks interesting..." "Father! That's an energy draining gun, so don't get hit!" Vegeta called out to his larger look-a-like. "I'm not stupid, you know! I heard whatever the little girl was saying. Besides you think I will be dumb enough to shoot myself?" King Vegeta snapped at his son. Chibi Vegeta grumbled and muttered some choice words to himself-but Bulma was near enough to hear it. She snickered.

"Don't hurt anyone!" Yamcha stated, suddenly feeling brave. "Oh? Or what?" Kind Vegeta regarded the small child staring at him. Yamcha felt his initial bravery slip away. _You can do this,_ he thought fiercely, _remember, Bulma's watching. _"Or...or... you'll have to face me!" He snapped. "Yeah, you teach him, Yamcha!" Bulma cheered. She had somehow managed to roll on top of Vegeta and was standing up for her friend. "Shut up you little wrench!" Vegeta pulled her down and desperately tried to untangle her dress with his armor. In his haste he pulled the dress a little too high. He blushed crimson, then turned a deeper shade of red when he realized the current position they were in.

"What?" Bulma caught his weird look and he was... blushing? "What's wrong?" Vegeta didn't say anything, but continued to stare at her in an odd manner. Bulma caught on. "Ahh! You stupid pervert!" She frantically jumped up, but her dress tore even more and they both blushed deeper. "Shu-Shut up! I didn't mean to look, ok? I was trying to get your dress off-uh I mean untangle it!" Prince Vegeta stammered, flustered. "Now don't move!"

King Vegeta snickered seeing his son's situation, then turned his attention back to Yamcha. "Fight me!" Yamcha dared, looking fiercely. His knees were knocking and his stomach knotted. The King sneered and knocked him over with his hand. "Ak!" Yamcha screamed as he was thrown back against the wall. "Are you okay? "His head snapped up and he found himself gazing into the most beautiful black eyes he has ever seen. (A/N: Tights has black eyes, right?)

Meanwhile Vegeta had managed to get Bulma into a sitting position and the two were trying to untangle their clothes. Avoiding each other's gazes, faces red and blushing furiously. Vegeta tugged at her sleeve-and Bulma fell on top of him once more. "Ow... don't pull so hard!" she whined. "I did not-hey! My energy's back!" Vegeta gave a whoop and shoved Bulma off, tearing her clothes but effectively disconnecting both of them. Bulma landed on her rump and gazed up and Vegeta, her cerulean blue eyes brimming with tears. "Meanie." she muttered.

"Are you okay?" "I'm...I'm fine..." Yamcha stammered. _Wow, this girl makes Bulma look like a...uh...a _his brows furrowed. His 8-year-old vocabulary did not provide him with enough choices of words in which he could downgrade Bulma with. "Are you sure? You seemed dazed. Did he hurt your head?" Tights asked again, a hand on his shoulder. Yamcha nodded his head dumbly. _She's so beautiful... _The pair glanced towards the Vegetas when they heard the little Prince's whoop of victory. Yamcha gulped and started shivering in fear. _Why is he so happy? Did...did he kill Bulma? _He felt a hand grasp his, and turned to look at Bulma's sister. She was staring intently at the gun in King Vegeta's hands, but had spared a glance at Yamcha. "Are you scared? It's okay." The boy practically fainted. _Oh. My. God. She's holding my hand!_

Bulma sniffed. "You meanie!" she repeated, louder this time. "Shut up. Can't you see I'm enjoying my moment of triumph?" Prince Vegeta snapped at her. King Vegeta walked over. "Little girl, did you invent this?" Bulma nodded. "Are you sure? You look too dumb and stupid to do that." The Prince taunted, glaring at her. Bulma burst into loud wails. "I am not! You take that back!" Tears streaming down her face, she gathered up the remnants of her dress and clambered up the stairs. Vegeta's heart stopped for a moment. _I didn't mean to make her cry..._

**That's it for now. Next Chapter coming hopefully sooner! Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tada! My 3rd paper is officially over so I am celebrating! Only 3 more to go! YES! *ahem* anyway here you go!**

**Chapter 5: Vegeta and Bulma (part 3) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. AT does.**

Yamcha sighed longingly and stared into the large black eyes of the girl. She is just so beautiful… The eight year old's lustful thoughts were interrupted when Bulma ran up the stairs, her dress partially shredded, bawling. Vegeta stood looking at her disappearing figure, his face showing...guilt? Nah, it can't be. That arrogant guy guilty for making a girl cry? Yamcha shook that thought away. Heck, he didn't even feel guilty for ditching Bulma. You were never with her in the first place, a voice in his head piped up. Yamcha growled inwardly and shooed that annoying voice (which he later realized was his annoying but truthful subconscious) away.

The mighty Prince of all Saiyajins pouted. He watched the girl dash off and he felt a nagging feeling tugging in his chest-something he could not shake. What was it? he mused, analysing the strange new emotion. Sighing he tried to push it away and glanced over at his father, the King. He was examining the complex device in which little blue called a Ki-draining gun. (A/N: I just realised Bulma never told Vegeta her name, but luckily Vegeta didn't say "Bulma" during the last chapter otherwise i had messed up 0.0 Come to think of it Vegeta hardly ever says Bulma's name.) Vegeta frowned thoughtfully when the feeling came back, worse then ever. It was tearing apart his insides-well not really, but he felt uncomfortable. He needed to...apologise. Yes, that's it, he announced mentally. If i apologise then it might feel better. He smirked at his mental victory and ran up the stairs after her.

Tights gasped and pushed a disgruntled Yamcha off her. Where's that little creep going after my sister?! "Hey! Kid!" The blonde took off after Vegeta. Yamcha hurriedly stood up and chased after his lover (A/N: Currently, it's a one-sided relationship.) Dr Briefs and Mrs. Briefs went after Tights. Wondering about the commotion King Vegeta forgot about the gun, threw it aside and followed the family-and Yamcha-to the second floor.

He stopped short at the doorway of the third room, along with everyone else peering into the room. Likewise and nosy he peeped in and gasped. At the side of a bed, the same little girl from before, crying her eyes out. But not too far from her on the queen-sized bed, among the blankets and toys sat Vegeta, looking hesitantly at her. Slowly he crawled over and tapped the little girl on the shoulder. Her crying became muffled and softer but she didn't look up. "Uh...hey." No response. Vegeta pouted.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Still no response. Vegeta frowned, his bottom lip sticking out childishly. "Don't cry. You're such a baby." "No I'm not." Vegeta brightened a little, at least he got some sort of confirmation that she was listening. "You're mean." Her high childish voice continued.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "No, I'm not." Bulma turned to face him. "Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not-Argh!" Frustrated Vegeta grabbed a pillow and flung it full force, throwing it at Bulma-successfully knocking her off the bed. She started her crying again. Almost instantly that overwhelming feeling came flooding back-the feeling of guilt. Vegeta crawled to the edge of the bed and saw the little girl sitting sprawled across the floor, clutching her pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks. Vegeta pulled her back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Bulma cried louder. Vegeta felt the feeling grow in his chest. "Sorry, don't cry anymore." Bulma did not stop wailing. Vegeta found himself growing more desperate by the minute. "Please, stop crying. I can't stand it...I told you i was sorry!" Bulma's cries softened-just a little, but Vegeta heard it. By this time he had shifted so he was sitting cross-legged beside the blue-haired girl. Hesitantly he wrapped his tail around her waist. "I'll tell them to stop attacking your people, okay? I'm their Prince. They'd have to listen." Bulma wiped tears from her eyes and looked up. "Re-really? You'd do that...for me?" Vegeta felt a blush coming on. "Yeah sure...only if you stop crying."

Bulma squealed and threw her arms around Vegeta, locking him in an embrace. Vegeta flushed a deep crimson, but nonetheless returned the gesture, awkwardly putting his arms around her. Finally she let go, and, sitting on Vegeta's lap, Bulma stated, "My name's Bulma!" Vegeta looked down at her, still blushing. He'd figured she would want a reply, so he muttered, "Vegeta." "Prince of all saiyajins, right?" she giggled. "Come on, your majesty. I'm gonna bring you to all my friends and tell them you saved us!" Bulma squeaked excitedly and clasped Vegeta's hand, pulling him out.

At the doorway she paused and beamed up at the adults-and Yamcha.. "Hi! Mum, Dad, Sis, Yamcha, Vegeta's dad," she paused, acknowledging them, "Vegeta and i are gonna save the everyone on Earth! We'll be back for dinner," she glanced at Yamcha, "Yamcha, you wanna come?" Yamcha blinked at Bulma, then looked up dreamily at her older sister. "Nah, I'm good." "Okay! Come on Veggie!" "Don't call me that…" the Prince growled. King Vegeta looked on smirking as his son got dragged away by the younger girl. He turned back towards Dr and Mrs Briefs. "Where has your loudmouth daughter dragged my son off to?" He chuckled, trying but failing to hide his amusement in his voice. "I dunno, but looks like they'd be gone for the entire afternoon. Are you staying for dinner, your majesty? Well you ought to, have you tried Earth's pastries? They're delicious, especially the ones from round the corner…" The ditzy blonde rattled off, taking King Vegeta by the arm and dragging him off to the kitchen. He frowned pleadingly-this woman is insane!

Bulma emerged from the doorway (A?N: missing a door from Chapter 3) with Vegeta in tow. "How are you going to tell everyone to stop attacking?" She asked curiously. Vegeta sweatdropped, he haven't thought of that. His scouter broke during the scuffle with Bulma Then, he remembered. This time, Vegeta picked Bulma up bridal-style and carried her into the air. "Wow! You can fly!" Bulma squealed. "This is so cool! Can you teach me? I've always wanted to fly!" Vegeta ignored her constant babbling (A?N: Aww Veggie! At least you're not stuck with her mother like poor King Veggie) and flew her over-to Radditz and Kakarot.

"Radditz, I need to borrow your scouter!" Vegeta yelled at the teen, setting Bulma down. "Your highness… why do you have a girl with…" Radditz started, but then spied the girl's torn dress. "Oh...so that's why, eh?" Vegeta saw where Radditz was looking, and flushed pink. "Well, aren't you a little too young for that, eh? Your highness?" Vegeta turned red. "It's not like that…" then he regained his poise and shook off the embarrassment, "I said i needed to borrow your scouter!" Radditz chuckled inwardly as he tried to keep a straight face, tossing the young prince his scouter. She is quite a catch….

"Hey! Everyone, this is your Prince speaking. I order you to stand down and stop attacking the Earthlings. Uh… or else i will destroy you!" Vegeta yelled over the scouter. Radditz smirked. Bulma stared curiously at the piece of equipment, hanging over Vegeta's eye. "Woah, can i see that?" Vegeta waved a hand dismissively at her directio. "Yea sure, later." "Did you stop them from killing us yet?" Bulma questioned eagerly. Vegeta nodded and handed the scouter back to the older saiyajin. "Yes! Come on, I'll introduce you to Chi Chi. She's my bestest friend, you'd definitely like her!" Bulma squealed again pulling Vegeta away. Radditz wore his scouter again and pressed a few buttons. "There, done. Wow, i can't believe that-wait a minute, where's Kakarot?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! Here is chapter 6. For those who are tired about the B/V cuteness, here is some K/CC action! Relax, this K is Kakarot not Krillen. Personally B/V is my favourite couple -yayy- so I aim to turn everyone into a B/V fan by the time I'm done here! Uh... not really cuz people have their own perspectives! Any suggestions for a Radditz paring?**

**RubytheDragon1999: Yayy thanks for confirmation:D**

**Honestme: Thank you 3**

**qwerty: Aww thank you! Yayy**

**Emotionally Crippled Reader: Alright. Thanks for your help!**

**elianni: Thank you! Glad you think so XD**

**Alittlecraze: Thanks XD B/V moments are always awesome (most that I've read at least) glad you are enjoying it!**

**Gotenmother69: Aww hope you do! Haha-had no idea my fic had such a B/V perspective-changing impact on people Yayy**

**Chapter 6: Kakarot and Chi Chi**

Chi Chi gritted her teeth. She stared at the wild-haired saiyajin that stood before her and subconsciously tightened her grip on her weapon-the frying pan of doom. She pointed it at the forehead of her 'attacker' and tried on her most dangerous voice "Who are you and what are you doing here!?" (A/N: she's still a kid with a fiery temper, but let's imagine her with a high-pitched squeaky voice)

"Uh…" Kakarot put both his hands up in defence. "My name is Kakarot and i came to say hi…" "Kakarot? Are you a saiyajin?" Chi Chi hissed, her voice low (or as low as it could possibly get) and took a tentative step forward. Her frying pan still aimed at his head. Kakarot backed down, biting his lip "Yea i am a saiyajin but-"

"GO TELL YOUR SAIYAJIN BUDDIES TO GO BACK TO YOUR OWN PLANET AND STOP BOTHERING US INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Chi Chi shrieked making Kakarot instinctively cover his ears. He shook his head wildly, making his hair jut of even worse than before. "I'm not here to hurt you! I just wanna say hi!" He waved his hands frantically, trying to get this loud, beautiful girl to calm down.

Chi Chi lowered her weapon just a little, and cautiously circled Kakarot, prodding him with the rim. "You sure you are not gonna hurt me?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing as she stared daggers at this unusual newcomer. "Of course! I would never hurt such a cute girl like you!" Kakarot cried out nervously-the words came out before he could stop them. He gasped and clasped his hands over his mouth, realising what he said.

Chi Chi blushed and lowered her frying pan. "You...think I'm cute?" (A/N: remember the action she did when she first met Goku? You know the one when she asked him to take her as her bride? Yeah, imagine her like that-different outfit though. She looked so cute.) Kakarot flushed crimson and stared at his feet sheepishly. " Yea... and pretty." Chi Chi shuffled nervously. "Really? Well i think you're cute too."

Kakarot smirked a little under his blush. "How old are you?" Chi Chi knelt down to match Kakarot's height (A/N: Chi Chi is taller). "I'm three." Kakarot replied, using his fingers to count. "Hmm..." Chi Chi placed her hands at her hips and mused. _He's a little young, but when he grows older he'd make an awesome boyfriend! Besides he's so cute!_ Kakarot watched the girl with interest. _Wow, she's pretty! She's older but she's cool!_

Chi Chi smiled at the younget child. "Your frying pan is cool!" He commented. Chi Chi blushed again. "Really? Wow, you're the first guy who told me that! Most just run off..." Kakarot scratched the back of his head. "Why would they do that? You're not scary at all. You're pretty." He gasped-i said it again! Chi Chi leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kakarot yelped in surprise, causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

Skillfully Chi Chi twirled the frying pan around with her fingers and smiled at Kakarot-"Wanna be friends?" _And maybe something else in the future!_ She shrieked excitedly in her head.

Kakarot brightened up. "Really! That's so cool!" Then almost immediately his face drooped. "I'm supposed to kill you guys... what if I'm not allowed to be friends with an earthling?" Chi Chi pouted hearing the news.

"Chi Chi!" The brunette heard a familiar voice. She looked around, scanning her surroundings, looking for her best friend. "Up here Chi Chi!" Chi Chi looked up and gasped, seeing Bulma and... a saiyajin.

The saiyajin touched down with Bulma in his arms and tail around her waist. "Prince Vegeta!" Kakarot chirped, saluting. "Pri-pri-prince?!" Chi Chi spluttered. "Yup!" Bulma skipped over and took her friend's hand, starting to chatter continuously. The bluette dragged Vegeta over, smirking proudly at het friend, "Vegeta is the prince of all saiyajins! He told his army to stop attacking, we're safe, Chi Chi!" The two girls squealed and danced circles around each other.

"Does that mean Chi Chi and i can be friends?" Kakarot asked, looking at the older saiyajin. Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms, observing his Bulma and her friend celebrate. "I dunno, what do you think?"

**Thanks for reading! R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry! I know I update slow! Forgive me. Anyways here is the new chapter! More cuteness abound-enjoy!**

"Your turn."

Blue eyes stared into black. Bulma smirked and twirled a strand of blue hair that fell in front of her face. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the long-haired teen, silently challenging him.

Radditz growled. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the girl opposite him. Next to her Vegeta frowned. "Don't growl at her," he snarled.

"Come on guys! We don't have all day, you know!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Of course! We only have till dinner!" Kakarot, beside his new found friend, piped up.

"Just get on with it, stop stalling!" Tights nudged Radditz in the ribs and stuck her tongue out.

"Yea! What she said!" Yamcha backed Tights up.

"Ahh! You people are stressing me out!" Radditz threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Fine! I'll do it!" He spun the bottle.

It spun in a circle once... twice... and landed on Vegeta.

"Ha! Truth or dare?!" Radditz hopped up in excitement and pointed at Vegeta. "Truth." Vegeta smirked. "Alright," Radditz paused, tapping his finger on his chin, "Do you have a crush?"

Vegeta blushed slightly. "Uh...yes..." "Oh! Who is it?!" Everyone looked expectantly at the saiyajin prince. "You used a question already, Radditz! Wait for the next turn!" Vegeta crossed his arms indignantly and glared at the teen.

"Fine. You're no fun. Spin the bottle." Radditz faked hurt. Vegeta muttered under his breath and spun the bottle. It landed on Tights.

"Bulma's sister! Truth of dare?" "Dare." The blonde tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "Alright... stand on your head while counting to a million." Tights rolled her eyes and went to the corner of the room, Yamcha trailing behind her.

"That was stupid." Bulma poked the saiyajin in the shoulder. "No it wasn't. It's fun." In actual fact Vegeta wanted to dare Tights something really embarrassing, but he was afraid Bulma would get mad at him.

-10 boring minutes later-

"I'm done!" Tights announced, sitting back in the circle. "She was awesome!" Yamcha cheered, earning him stares of confusion. Tights spun the bottle, and it landed on Chi Chi. "Truth." The ox princess answered, before Tights could ask. "What do you think of Kaka-""I love him!" Chi Chi interrupted, pulling Kakarot into a large hug. Radditz snickered.

"Oo-kay... spin the bottle then." Chi Chi nodded, and with a determined look on his face, spun the bottle.

"Vegeta! You know the question!" "Me again?! Aww man." Vegeta grumbled. "Dare then." From the corner of his eye, he saw Radditz pout. "I dare you to... tell us the truth on who your crush is! Ha!"

"What?! No fair!"

Chi chi knew the saiyajin prince had a thing for her best friend, but she still wanted to hear him say the words.

Vegeta blushed crimson. He murmured something. "What?" Chi Chi leaned forward a little. "I said Bulma..." he whispered, head down. "What?" Radditz asked-he heard Vegeta, but couldn't resist the chance to rub it in. "BULMA! I SAID BULMA! THERE! HAPPY?!" Vegeta yelled. "Delighted." Radditz smirked.

"Aww Veggie!" The blue-haired girl threw her arms around the little prince. Vegeta blushed deeper-if it was even possible, but seemed to enjoy it.

"They're such a cute couple! Almost as cute as us, huh?" Chi Chi pecked Kakarot on the cheek, causing the little saiyajin to blush.

Yamcha, seeing the two pairs, sighed. He looked up at Tights longingly. "They're all in pairs, isn't that cute!" The blonde gushed. She looked down at the eight-year old. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

Yamcha, hearing this, fainted.

"What are the kids doing, honey?" Dr Briefs looked up. "Ohh, they're playing a game in the balcony!" Mrs Briefs (Anyone know her name?) tittered, holding a tray of pastries. "Snacks anyone?"

"I'll take one." King Vegeta waved her over. He had recently acquired a taste for 'earthling sweets'.

"Checkmate." Dr. Briefs moved his knight. Bardock frowned at the chessboard in front of him. "Complicated earth games..." he muttered, but was somehow enjoying this.

"How 'bout another game of-" Bardock stopped short at stared wide-eyed behind his opponent. Dr. Briefs turned to see what had caught Bardock off guard, and had to bite his lip to stop laughing.

Radditz stood blushing furiously, clad in one of Tights's pink frilly dresses. He was holding a Barbie doll©, which donned the same outfit as he did. The saiyajin stood on tiptoes and began singing in falsetto:

Ring-a-ring o' roses,

A pocket full of posies,

Ah-tishoo! Ah-tishoo!

We all fall down.

The cows are in the meadow,

Eating buttercups.

Ah-tishoo! Ah-tishoo!

We all jump up.

Bardock's jaws dropped. King Vegeta dropped the cupcake he was holding. Dr. Briefs fell of the chair. Only Mrs Briefs clapped and smiled at the teen.

Cursing Radditz flung the doll to the ground and ran off.

"Dinner's ready!"

7 hungry children rushed from the balcony.

"How was your game, sweetie?" Mrs Briefs asked, while setting the plates on the table. Bulma smirked at her. "It was great!" She sent Radditz a sideways glance, then the group erupted into a fit of giggles.

**FLASHBACK**

Vegeta spun the bottle. It landed on Radditz, who gulped nervously knowing that the prince would use all means to get back at him for the earlier embarrassment.

Worse still, Bulma leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Vegeta flashed the teen a dangerous smirk. "Truth or dare?" Radditz gulped- might as well face what's coming. "D-dare."

"I dare you to sing an earth nursery rhyme in front of the adults while wearing a dress."

Tights burst out laughing. "I have the perfect dress for you!" Chi Chi wiped away a tear from the corner of her eyes, trying not to bite her tongue, "I know what you are going to sing!" Bulma erupted into a fit of giggles, "You have to hold a doll with a matching outfit, too!"

Radditz paled.

**END FLASHBACK**

"-And we all saw how that went.,," King Vegeta commented. "Seriously son, i thought you were possessed!" Bardock chuckled. "To relieve the memory, Yamcha here taped the entire thing!" Tights announced, with Yamcha waving a camera back and forth. Radditz banged his head on the table in despair.

Bulma switched on the television. "-attacks have stopped, many lives were lost and property damaged. It would take years to undo the damage caused by the aliens and even ten many wounds would not-" The blue-haired genius sighed and pressed mute. She buried her face in the couch and started groaning.

Vegeta hopped onto the couch, beside her. "What's wrong?" "Your army killed a lot of my people!" Bulma yelled, not bothering to look up. Vegeta pouted, his tail slashing back and forth. "Well, it's not like we can bring the dead back to life, right?" Bulma turned to face him. "No, i guess not…" she stated glumly.

"Bulma! Bulma! Bulma!" A shrill voice rang out.

The girl sat up, and spotted a boy with untamable spikes of hair heading towards her. "What's wrong, Kakarot?" Chi Chi showed up behind him. She held out a small orange orb, translucent but in it suspended two orange stars.

"We found this in your cellar! I think i have one at home that looks exactly like this!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "Wow! I've never noticed this before!" Bulma took the ball from her friend's hands.

"Do you know what it is?" Kakarot asked. Bulma shook her head.

**"No, But I'm gonna find out!" **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go! Chapter 8 is finally here! Woohoo! R&R please...**

**Chapter 8: The dragonballs uncovered**

"The Dragonballs are a set of mystical orbs. The one we have here" points to the torb with two stars that Chi Chi is holding "Is the two star dragonball. There are 6 more, the one, three, five, six and seven star dragonballs.

"If we gather all seven dragonballs, an eternal dragon would rise up and grant one wish. It can be anything in the world, but just one. Then, the dragonballs would be scattered across the earth once more and remain dormant.

"Wow." Vegeta breathed. He was listening, yes, but what fascinated him more was that Bulma was able to find out in an hour, what others would in a year.

"Any wish you want?" Chi Chi's eyes sparkled. Tights nodded enthusiastically, looking at the orb in Chi Chi's hands. "I would wish for a large house and lots of money, so me and Kakarot and all our children can live happily ever after!" Chi Chi squealed.

"I would wish for the most handsome and best soul mate that I could ever have!" Tights sighed longingly, stars in her eyes.

"I would wish for an unlimited supply of strawberries!" Bulma chirped.

Hearing that, Radditz snickered, only to be elbowed hard in the ribs by the young saiyajin prince.

"I would wish for a really beautiful necklace to give to my girlfriend!" Yamcha mused, looking at Tights.

"I would wish for the most elegant ring fit for a future queen!" Vegeta gazed at Bulma, eyes twinkling.

"I would wish for food!" Kakarot exclaimed, only to get hit on the head with a frying pan by a jealous Chi Chi.

"I would wish for the embarrassing memory to be erased forever!" Radditz stated.

"..."

"Yea, but we can only have one wish."

"..."

"Then, we should not waste it on our own selfish needs." Bulma sighed. "We need a wish to help everyone!" Chi Chi agreed.

"We could wish for everyone that was killed to be brought back..." Tights let her words trail off meaningfully.

The six- Bulma,Vegeta, Chi Chi, Kakarot, Tights, Yamcha- shared a look. "Yea!" "That's a stupid wish..." Radditz muttered. "I can think of more useful stuff than bringing back a race of weaklings."

The next moment, three angry girls and their equally pissed 'boyfriends' assaulted him.

"Honey, bedtime!" Bunny (Mrs. Briefs) trotted into her daughter's bedroom. At the scene that awaited her, she stifled a giggle.

Kakarot and Chi Chi were curled up together at one part of Bulma's large bed, with the former's tail twitching around sleepily. Chi Chi had, surprisingly, abandoned her precious frying pan to hug the youngest saiyajin in her sleep.

Bulma and Vegeta were sleeping in the centre of the large bed. The saiyajin prince had a tail wrapped around the waist of the blue haired heiress, and had an oddly contented smile on his face. Bulma had her head on his chest and was breathing peacefully.

At the other corner, Tights was sound asleep. She was snoring slightly, and had put an arm around Yamcha, who was dozing beside her. Yamcha had a thumb in his mouth and occasionally turned in his sleep, but seemed otherwise happy.

Radditz was on the carpeted floor, knocked out after some brawl. He had a few bruises which were starting to show, but seemed fine otherwise. He was also in deep slumber, like the other six.

Bunny Briefs smiled, then went down to get the other adults-and also a camera.

"Breakfast!" Bunny called out.

Three saiyajin children and two saiyajin adults rushed into the kitchen. There was one thing they all agreed on, although Bulma's mom is crazy, she sure can cook!

The two Vegetas ate with speed and manners, while Bardock and his two sons just ate with speed. Bulma, Chi Chi, Tights, Yamcha and Dr. Briefs-basically the normal humans were aghast, while Bunny-the abnormal human, seemed excited to meet some people who fully appreciated her cooking.

"Bulma honey! Wanna see what we saw yesterday night?" Bunny laughed. The adults shared a knowing look, making their kids gulp nervously. She fished out a bunch of photos and passed them around, showing the cuteness of how they slept together yesterday.

"Mum! You're embarrassing..." Bulma groaned. Vegeta blushed. Chi Chi proceeded to hug Kakarot once more, whose tail twitched nervously. Tights patted Yamcha on the head, making the kid swoon. And Radditz...well...it wasn't really embarrassing for him.

"What'cha working on?" Vegeta sat crossed legged on the floor of Bulma's personal lab. It amazed him to think that such a young child-a female, even, from a supposedly useless race could turn out to have an intelligence level higher than that of even Vegetasei's scientists.

"A device that can detect dragonballs, no matter where they are. That way it'd be easier when we go collect them to make our wish." She answered, not looking up. Vegeta nodded, and turned to observe the mess in the mini lab.

Vegeta held up a small capsule. Bulma had explained how it worked, but it all seemed so pretty confusing. While studying it Vegeta frowned, "Did you really invent this thing?" Bulma looked over his shoulder. "Well my dad invented it, but I helped."

"You're smart..." Vegeta muttered. "Thank you!" Bulma beamed. Vegeta blushed, "...for a lowlife" He added hurriedly. He swerved in time to dodge a screwdriver that in a second may have been implanted into his skull.

Down the hallway, Kakarot had his head stuck in the fridge. "There's so much food here! And it's cold!" "Thank you captain obvious." Radditz rolled his eyes. He was then hit on the head by a heavy frying pan, a raven haired girl screeching "Don't insult him!"

At the doorway, Bardock snickered.

Tights surfed through the channels on the TV, sighing. "Hey Yamcha! Do you wanna pick a channel?" "M...me?" Yamcha stuttered. Tights nodded and tosses him the remote. Yamcha gazes at the remote for a while-_Wow! She's letting me...pick what to watch! Just like husband and wives do! _The child whooped and hopped onto the couch, earning him a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm planning to make Goku the same age as the rest. What do you guys think? I neglected that part, along with the fact that Chi Chi is supposed to be the same age as Goku… So anyways I'm planning on having him use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber on the Lookout. Any better suggestions? For the sake of future chapters. Besides, if-and I mean IF- they do go to school together, it would be fun only if the Z-gang were all in the same class, right? Of course, I'm thinking too far ahead. Am I?

Personal details

Kakarot-3

Saiyajin (class 3)

M

Chi Chi-7

Earthling (Ox Princess)

F

Bulma-7

Earthling (Capsule Corp Heiress)

F

Vegeta-8

Saiyajin (Prince)

M

Radditz-12

Saiyajin (class 3)

M

Tights-11

Earthling (Sci-fi Fiction Writer, Capsule Corp Heiress)

F

Yamcha-8

Earthling (Normal kid)

M

Chapter 9: The 4 star dragonball

Tights grabbed her capsule holder and put it in her backpack, in it her laptop and a guide book on practically everything. She was dressed in a pleated skirt and a V-neck tee. "Yamcha, do you think I should wear my hair up or down?" she turned around to face the eight year old. "It doesn't matter, you look good either way." Yamcha commented, swinging his legs on her bed. "Hmm... True..." Tights did a spin in front of the mirror, "I'll tie it up, then." **(A?N: Imagine her looking like Bulma when she first met Goku, except with blond hair, black eyes and a little younger.)**

"Aren't you dressing up?" She regarded Yamcha. Yamcha looked at himself in a stained tee and torn shorts. "What's wrong with this?" Tights shook her head and sighed.

YYYYYYYYYY

"Vegeta, should I wear the pink shirt, or the black shirt?"

"Black." Vegeta drummed his fingers against the headboard as he sat crossed legged on Bulma's large bed.

Bulma frowned. "But I don't like black."

Vegeta almost smashed the headboard. "Then wear pink!"

"Okay!" Bulma took the pink shirt out of her closet. "Turn around, Veggie. I'm getting dressed." She giggled, causing the young prince to blush.

YYYYYYYYYY

"Ahhh!" Chi Chi yelped.

Radditz stormed in. "Wha-oh." His gaze fell upon his brother, who was not wearing anything.

"Kakarot! Do you not have a sense of modesty?! Chi Chi is a human female and she's standing in front of you!" "What's wrong with that?" Kakarot asked, obviously not getting anything.

Radditz slapped his forehead and hauled Kakarot into the next room, ignoring Chi Chi's furious blush.

Shaking his head, the saiyan shoved his brother into a spare guest room. "Change here." he ordered.

Kakarot nodded and threw on a t-shirt. Radditz sighed. This was going to be a long day.

YYYYYYYYYY

"Are you sure you guys don't want seconds?" Bunny called out.

"It's okay, Mum, we better get going." Tights waved. She decapsulated a hovercar from her capsule holder and piled their stuff in. Her sister clambered in, with the two-star dragonball in her hands, followed by the young prince Vegeta. Tights couldn't help but smirk-_Awww… Those two look so cute together!_

Next to Vegeta sat the three-year-old Kakarot, observing Chi Chi's three star ball. Ox-King, upon hearing of the children's quest, drove over immediately with their dragonball which he found in the basement. Radditz, who decided he did not want to be cramped into the hovercar for so long, opted to ride on the car boot

And little Yamcha, sat in the passenger seat up front-next to Tights, of course.

The kid pulled out the dragon radar. "Go left," he said. Tights steered left. "No! Your other left!" Tights gritted her teeth and steered the car right. "This it?" "Yep!" Yamcha announced.

Radditz rolled his eyes. Trust a little kid who couldn't tell his left from his right to give directions.

Vegeta, meanwhile, was listening on intrigued to Bulma talk about her new experiment. "Uh huh… yeah… wow…" all this while not paying any attention to what she said. It was a skill he mastered, while receiving lectures from his father, to blank out but be able to give appropriate responses such as "Yes Father" or "Okay" or "I understand" .

_Wow… she's so smart… and her voice is wonderful… even her ridiculous blue hair is gorgeous._ He purred.

"-and because of the magnetism-wait, Veggie, did you just purr?" Vegeta blushed, "no I didn't." Bulma squealed-"Oh, you did! Oh my gosh! That was so cute, do it again!"

"Girl…" Vegeta warned. The next moment Bulma had grabbed his tail and started stroking it from base to tip. Oh no. Oh… shit… hell no, oh come on! A low, contented growling-like noise emerged from Vegeta's throat. "Awww…" Bulma cooed, and continued stroking the furry appendage.

Just beside them, Chi Chi was lost in her own world. "-and I and my husband are gonna have two kids, and a really large house, with lots of food!" She clapped her hands in excitement. Kakarot was zoning out until he heard that word. "Food? Wow!"

"I know! And then I'm gonna get grandchildren, and then great-grandchildren, and-" At this point of time the little saiyajin blocked her out.

"Go left again." "Are you sure, Yammy? We're in the middle of nowhere." Tights asked. Yamcha opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped short-_Did she just… call me Yammy? Oh My Gosh! She has a pet name for me! Yes!_

"Yammy?"

"Yes!" Yamcha immediately gave a triumphant yell. Everyone in the back seat, including Radditz, stopped what they were doing at stared at the eight-year-old.

"Oo-kay, if you scream so." Tights nodded oddly at the child beside her, not noticing his blush.

A few hours later-along with several pit stops-Tights pulled up at a old hut.

"This is it." Yamcha announced, and everyone alighted. **(A/N: Remember Bulma, when collecting the dragonballs, stopped at Goku's house first? She told him she found the two-star-ball in her basement, and that was the only one she had. So I'm assuming that Goku's house was the closest to Capsule as she stopped there first.)**

Tights knocked the door.

An old man opened the door, smiling widely. "Well, it's not everyday I receive visitors. And such a lively lot you are! What can I do for you kids?"

"You see, sir, sorry to bother you, but we are looking for something called the dragonballs. You know, orange orbs with stars in them? They look kinda like this…" Tights explained, while Chi Chi and Bulma showed him their dragonballs.

"Well, I think I happen to have something like that… Let's see here… oh yes, here we go." He emerged back at the doorway with a dragonball.

"It's the four-star ball!" Bulma exclaimed.

"It seems you kids need it more than I do, since you came all the way into the middle of nowhere just to get this…" The old man seemed to contemplate this for a few moments. "I suppose I can give it to you, free of charge! How 'bout that?"

"Oh my, really?" Chi Chi exclaimed. "Thank you! Mr… er…"

"Oh, just call me Gohan."

YYYYYYYYYY

"Those brats better not have too much fun." Bardock grumbled.

"Oh lighten up! Here, try my muffins!" Bunny offered cheerfully.

"You know, I don't get it. Why take a car, when those kids can fly?!"

**Please R&R! I need reviews to keep me going! Yayy! **


	10. Chapter 10

Ahh! Please don't kill me. Sorry for late updates, honest! I had a bit of writer's block so yea...

"Will you stop that?!" Radditz yelled.

Kakarot shrugged, and jabbed him in the ribs with his new power pole. "It's cool! Wanna play?"

"I can't believe that old geezer gave you a magical extending stick." His older brother muttered sourly, as he was once again poked by the pole. Sitting on the car boot, as he was doing now, was of no apparent use-because the stick could extend. The older saiyan growled and resisted the urge to break his brother's new toy in two.

"He probably likes me." Kakarot chirped. He retracted the pole and tucked it away in his armor.

"And i see how that would be believable..." Radditz growled.

Meanwhile, on the front seat, Yamcha was studying the map and the dragon radar. "The dragon radar says go straight-" Tights accelerated the hovercar, "but the map says there's a cliff up ahead," Yamcha commented, oblivious to Tights's panic as she floored the brakes. "so we should take the long road. Turn left... I think..."

The girl gritted her teeth and turned left, narrowly missing the edge of the cliff.

There was a small, partially concealed dirt path, that winded it's way up the mountains. Bulma peered out of the window and watched the birds fly past.

"I wish I could fly..." she said wistfully.

Vegeta rested his head on her shoulders from behind her. "Us saiyajins can fly. Maybe, if you want, we can teach y-woah Woah WOAH. I just realised, We Can Fly!"

Bulma turned to him. "And your point is...?"

"We can fly! Why are we in a car?"

At this, Radditz poked his head into the window. "Hey, right! What are we doing here, then?"

"But WE can't fly!" Chi Chi protested, latching onto Kakakrot's arm. The little saiyan wriggled and squirmed, but to no avail. Chi Chi's grip was too powerful.

In the back seat, a heated conversation was rudely interrupted when their driver skidded to a stop.

"What's wrong, sis?" Bulma peered to the front. She gasped, and immediately unbuckled her seat belt and exited the car. Vegeta, confused but curious, followed, with Kakarot and Chi Chi behind him. Radditz hopped off the car boot. Tights and Yamcha have already alighted, looking very dazed.

Tights rushed forward to inspect the damage. "Oh kami! Kid, are you alright?" She knelt down to check the boy she had almost run over.

The bald kid rubbed his head and looked up at the blonde. At this moment Tights shrieked-"Oh god! You have three eyes!"

The child blinked once, twice, thrice, "Yea, so?"

"That's crazy!" Yamcha exclaimed. Almost instantly a torrent of bullets came raining on him. "Ahh!" He yelped and dove for cover, behind the hovercar.

Vegeta, Kakarot, and to his dismay Radditz shielded the girls (and Yamcha). "Get away from him you motherf*****s!"

Chi Chi and Bulma shared a look.

"Lunch!" The duo squealed. "Lunch, it's us! Chi Chi and Bulma! Remember?" Chi Chi waved her arms frantically. From nowhere a little blonde hopped out, carrying a machine gun. "Chi Chi? Bulma? Nice to see you two gals!"

This was her cue, Bulma brandished a feather and tickled Lunch under the nose. "Ahh...ahhh... ahhh... Choo!"

In the feisty blonde's place stood a shy brunette. "Sorry, Blondie got carried away again."

The saiyajin boys glanced at each other nervously.

YYYYYYYYYY FLASHBACK YYYYYYYYYY

"Ahh!" Lunch raised her hands over her head in a desperate attempt to shield herself. The saiyajins had just blew off the roof of her house, and two floors were crumbling over her. The little brunette saw a large chunk of rubble about to squish her...

Then she felt a pair of arms pull her away

Lunch cracked her eyelids open, slowly, and saw a kid about her own age. He had three eyes, which no doubt freaked her out, but how could a girl judge someone who just saved her life? "Uh... hello... thanks for saving me."

"No problem! My name's Tien, and this," the kid motioned to another shorter child-who, in Lunch's opinion, looked strange too-"is Chiaotzu."

"Uh.. my name is-woah, ah... ahhh... Ahhh... Choo!"

YYYYYYYYYY END FLASHBACK YYYYYYYYYY

"Woah!" Bulma patted her purple haired friend on the back. "You found your prince charming!" She teased.

Vegeta, at this, coughed lightly-Tien was no prince, but he was, if anyone was a prince charming it was him!

Bulma ignored the saiyajin's jealousy. "Hey, if you guys don't have anywhere to go, wanna join us in our quest to save the world?" Chi Chi chirped.

Lunch nodded furiously, "yea, okay? Tien and ChiaoTzu are coming too!"

Radditz leaned over towards the triclops and the small emperor. "Quite the pushy lady friend you have there, eh?"

Tada!


End file.
